


Pierrot

by Iloy



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AU, Blood is hypnotized, First work - Freeform, Hypnosis, Other, Swapfell, Swapfell Sans X Reader, Undertale(Swapfell), consensual hypnosis, dunno where this is going, no EW, not like those weird hypnosis things in porn like, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Swapfell Sans gets hypnotized. No NSFW here, though it sort of starts out that way. It'll get funny in later chapters!





	Pierrot

"....YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" 

"Come on, please? Just to try? I wanna see if it works on you"

"IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME. THE GREAT SANS' MIND CANNOT BE SO EASILY INFLUENCED WITH 'HYPNOSIS'"

"It only works if you want it to. Please? For me?" 

He glared at you for a few more seconds....before sighing, leaning back on the couch. "....PROCEED"

You smile and go get the pendant. You've been interested in Hypnosis for a long while, but haven't really tried it out yourself. All things considered you're a little surprised he agreed to do this. He probably wants to get it over with. You came back and sit next to him.

"IN THE OFF CHANCE THAT THIS DOES WORK, IF YOU MAKE ME DO SOMETHING STUPID I WILL KILL YOU" 

You chuckle. "No promises"

"(Y/N), I AM SERIOUS"

"Fine, fine," you hold up the pendant in front of him. "Ready?"

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH" 

You take a deep breath and start. "Just stare at the pendant, okay love?" 

He turned his head to look at it. "NOW WHAT?"

"I'll get there. Just relax and stare at it for a bit," you massage his rib cage gently, "alright?" 

He nods, and stares at the pendant, relaxing a little more into the couch. He seems to be focusing on it intently. 

"Alright, good. Just focus on it and my voice, okay?" 

He nods again, and they start to twirl the pendant slowly. His shoulders start to drop. 

You smile and keep massaging. "Good, you're doing great love," you kiss his cheek. 

He smiled slightly and relaxed more into the couch, still giving the pendant his full attention. 

"Just focus on it and my voice, okay? Nothing else matters. Just the pendant and my voice.."

 

He's fully laid back on the couch now, hands on his lap. He was staring at the pendant so intently it seemed he looked right through it. Your hands still move under his shirt and over his scarred ribs, only relaxing him more. You lift the pendant a little higher, his head following the movement

"Good. Now, as you keep staring at the pendant, you'll find that your eyes are slowly starting to become heavy..."

He blinked slowly in response.

"But no matter how heavy your eyes become, how sleepy and tired you get, you still want to stare into the pendant. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the pendant. His mouth parted slightly, his jaw starting to relax.

"Good. You're doing so well for me, love. And you'll find that each time I praise you, it'll only make you go deeper, make you more susceptible to me"

His eyes started to flutter now, his eye lights occasionally rolling. But he still stares into the crystal. His jaw slackened a little more 

"As you keep staring into the pendant, you'll just get sleepier and sleepier. Your mind emptier and emptier. No thoughts, no worries. All that matters now is the pendant and my voice. Only the pendant and my voice"

He sighed softly and relaxed himself even more. He looked completely transfixed on the pendant, breathing slowly and getting sleepier and sleepier. His eyes fluttered even more now, his eye light rolling to the top of his head more frequently. His head was getting heavy, so he tilted it to the side. He was in the perfect trance.

"Now, I'm going to start counting back from 10 down to 1. As I count, you'll get more and more sleepy, more and more in trance. When I reach the number one and say 'sleep', you'll instantly drop into a deep trance. Do you understand?"

His head nodded faintly, too heavy. His eyes rolled back into his head again, then refocused on the pendant. His jaw has slackened, a faint line of drool rolling down his face. You chuckle softly and wipe it off his face.

"Wonderful, love. 10"

His eyes rolled back again, his head tilting more.

"9. Drifting, relaxed"

His shoulders dropped more.

"8"

He drooled a little again, his eyes rolling for longer this time.

"7. Floating, submissive.."

His head tilted more towards your shoulder. You lowered the pendant more.

"6"

His eyes rolled again, and he sighed.

"5....4..."

One of his hands fell from his lap unto the couch. 

"3...2..."

His eyes kept rolling.

"...1. Sleep"

His eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped to your shoulder, his body completely limp and laying against you. 

You twirled the pendant for a few moments longer before putting it away.


End file.
